


Monsters

by EmpressCirque



Category: BioShock
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCirque/pseuds/EmpressCirque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is blood on her hands and no matter how much she tries, she cannot stop Jack from making the same mistakes she has. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this work was posted to my first AO3 account, but I have since moved to this one.

There is blood on Eva’s hands, and no matter how much she scrubs, even once they are raw and bleeding, they will never come clean. Yet, despite these facts, she had always reminded herself that each slug that she ripped from a child’s belly – _ignore their cries, lass; they aren’t little girls anymore_ —was another moment that she and the rest of Atlas’s followers remained alive.

Once the act was complete and the girls lay limp – _please move, I don’t want this_ —on the floor, their chests frozen, she would lean over and empty her stomach. It happened every time, no matter how often Atlas would ask it of her, no matter how much he promised that soon, killing them would be routine – _you’re freeing them._

It was all a lie.

She never did get used to it, and with each purge of her stomach, she had began to question the Irishman more and more. She had watched him commit the sin as well and watched his features, which showed not hint of remorse. What kind of father would kill a child?

Despite this, she could not leave his side; could not take the steps out of the headquarters and end her ties with these monstrous acts. She was in far too deep and the sin was, still is, threatening to swallow her alive if she did not have someone to reassure her that what she has done was all right.

_Don’t cry, lass._

_They aren’t little girls anymore._

_It’s us, or it’s them._

She had wanted so desperately to believe him.

The following year she met Jack, a poor soul sent to Rapture by whatever cruel force is the puppeteer of fate. When Atlas asked her to guide the boy to Neptune’s Bounty, begged her to help the man save the Irishman’s family… she could not refuse. The halls of Rapture were no place for her though, and she stumbled across the young man quite by accident after a splicer cornered her in the ruins of the Kashmir restaurant. He saved her life then, one of many times to come. She could not help but think that maybe there was hope for this man, even in a city such as Rapture.

She later discovered how wrong she was when they encounter their second young sister and she had to watch as the boy, completely loyal to Atlas (just as she had been… once upon a time), tore the slug violently from the screaming – _no, this child is begging for her life_ —girl’s insides. Hope is fleeting, she reminded herself, but she never left Jack’s side, not for a moment. Even when she watched him slowly lose himself to ADAM, she could not bring herself to leave him. She could not bring herself to take those steps and walk out of his life.

_It’s us, or it’s them._

She also could not bring herself to try and stop him. She could not bring herself to believe that these things could really be saved – _but then, is killing them really the answer?_ Her answer came days later, after she was blooded, beaten, and scarred.

_It’s time to end this little… masquerade. There ain’t no Atlas. Never was._

Frank Fontaine. She almost laughed at how stupid she was not to have noticed, but instead she stayed silent… emotionless. All hopes died within her and she knew then that she would die in Rapture. She had no choice but to accept her fate.

Jack… did not take it as well. He had screamed, kicked, and cried. In one moment, his entire world crumbled around him and she could see all humanity leave his eyes. He pinned her to the ground shortly after and threatened to kill her, beat her, make her talk; promised she would pay for lying to him. He slapped her across the face, beat her head against the ground, and just when she thought her life was about to end – _Jack, I swear, I didn’t know!_ – he stopped. She was in his arms with a quick tug and Jack was holding her close, like a child would hold his mother. He started crying harder, begged her to forgive him, told her how sorry he is, and that he would never hurt her again.

She wanted desperately to believe him, so she told him that it was going to be all right, but really, she knew that it was too late for both of them. She could not leave him now… not after letting this happen. There is too much ADAM in his system and if she had just stopped him...

Hours later, they were playing a game of cat and mouse. Jack is desperate in his ADAM induced madness to get revenge on Fontaine, and Eva does not see any reason to argue. Revenge will solve nothing for them; they will still be trapped in the dank halls of the underwater city… but maybe it would make them both feel better.

It didn’t.

Weeks later, with Frank Fontaine nothing more than a ghost, Jack has proclaimed himself the new king of Rapture and just as she had before, she refuses to leave his side. Instead, she adopts him, takes on the role of a mother, tries her best, her fucking best, to save the boy from what he has become. It earns her beatings, and broken bones become a common injury. Each time though, Jack hugs her close and cries, begs for her forgiveness. Each time, she presses her lips to his head and tells him it is okay.

_I forgive you. You’d never hurt me. Not on purpose, sweetheart. I know that. Don’t cry… shh, don’t cry._

She cannot take it anymore though. She cannot watch her son, her sweet Jack, fall any farther. So, one night, while he holds her small frame against him (covered in the blood of yet another little one) and promises once again he will never lay a hand on her – _Eva, Eva… please, I’m sorry. You know I don’t mean it, right? You just have to stop testing me. Don’t you love me? I thought I was your son? Please don’t be mad at me, mommy._ —she reassures him and raises her pistol to his head.

_I love you, Jackie._

It is quick and Jack slumps over, blood pooling around his once warm body, but she is too busy screaming and crying to notice. After a moment, she tries to shake him awake, screams that she is so fucking sorry, and he needs to wake up. He stays silent though and blood continues to poor from the wound in his head.

She vomits.

She is a monster.

She is alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a Alternate Universe fanfiction of another fanfiction I'm planning with the same characters. In normal cases, both Jack and Eva would actually be good people, while also maintaining a mother-son relationship. I thought to myself, what if Jack had taken the evil path, while Eva perceived herself as evil as well.
> 
> Here are the end results.
> 
> Written in 2013.


End file.
